Changes
by mystiri1
Summary: One-shot. When Riku has a little 'accident', Kairi decides to take control of the situation. Genderswap, shoujo-ai. Sora/Kairi/Riku.


Prompt: Kingdom Hearts: Any, genderswap - _magic going wrong._

_**Warnings**: This story contains mild girl/girl sexual interactions. If you're easily offended, go elsewhere._

* * *

Kairi frowned at her textbook. She was sprawled across the floor in Sora's bedroom, doing her homework, while Sora struggled through his at the desk. He'd never been too good at the academic side of things, and missing more than a year of school hadn't helped.

Riku, being Riku, had already finished his homework, and now sat on Sora's bed reading one of the books on magic Merlin had given him. After everything that had happened, he announced he wanted to learn how to use magic that didn't rely on his darkness. Merlin had given him a reading list, and instructions to not practice without somebody nearby in case of difficulty.

She sighed. The page still refused to make any sense, so it was time to ask Riku for help.

Kairi had just managed to sit up, when there was a flash of light. Needless to say, they all looked at Riku, who now wore a rather odd expression on his face.

No, it wasn't that: it was that something about his face was subtly different. He looked… _prettier_, and that, Kairi thought, was really unfair. When she realised he also had bigger breasts than she did, she had another flicker of outrage before it struck her just what had happened.

"Riku? Are you – Did you just turn into a girl?" She stood up and moved closer to check it out properly.

"Uh, I think so," Riku replied, and his voice was different than she remembered, higher and just a little husky. She tried not to laugh as she realised one of his hands was surreptitiously creeping towards his groin to – well, _check_. "Yes."

Sora still sat at his desk, but he was staring at Riku, looking a little shell-shocked. "Why would you use a spell to turn you into a girl?" he asked, bewildered.

"It wasn't supposed to do that," Riku mumbled, and red crept up his cheeks. He looked even prettier when he blushed.

Kairi sat down beside him, and tried to look up, but her eyes kept moving back to his chest, which was definitely bigger than hers. And kind of… perky. Something occurred to her, and she looked up to see that yes, Riku's chest seemed to hold an unwitting fascination for Sora, too.

Something cold and a little painful twisted in her stomach. Riku and Sora had always been so close when they were younger. They'd known each other longer. As a result, she'd often felt left out, and a little jealous. Sora was so open and friendly, but Riku was much harder to get to know, and she'd felt like they were competing for the brunet's attention at times. It was worse when she realised that they liked each other – although she was quite certain Sora still hadn't realised this himself. She didn't want to be the one who was left out.

With everything that had happened, all the effort that Riku had put into saving her, the time she'd spent with him before they rejoined Sora – she thought she was over this. Kairi considered Riku to be just as good a friend as Sora; it was simply that he was different, and not as inclined to wear all his feelings where everyone could see. So they'd settled back into an even closer friendship, and if Kairi was aware that Riku liked Sora as more than a friend, and Sora liked him but was oblivious to the possibilities, it didn't seem to make any real difference in how they all acted when they were together.

But if Riku was a girl, then there really wasn't any reason for Sora to hesitate, and she'd be left out again.

She didn't think; she just acted, leaning forward to press her lips against Riku's.

When she drew back, Riku's eyes were wide, a little surprised. Kairi supposed nobody had been expecting that, even her. But a slight smile curved Riku's lips as he really _looked_ at her, in that way that had nothing to do with outward appearances. She wondered a little nervously what it was he saw, but apparently nothing he found objectionable, because he was the one who leaned forward this time.

However bad he was at magic, Riku was a very good kisser. His lips were surprisingly soft – maybe because he was a girl at the moment, and she wondered how they felt when he was not - but the pressure behind them was firm, confident. He teased her mouth open, and she gave a slight start of surprise as his tongue slipped inside, but it quickly changed to a moan, because that felt really good, and somehow terribly intimate, too. And her breasts were pressed up against his, squishing them both just a little so that she couldn't forget about them. She wondered if his – hers? – felt oddly tingly and sensitive, too.

Then the pressure was gone. At some point she'd closed her eyes; now she opened them to see Riku staring at her, sea-green eyes looking surprisingly warm. The smile that graced his lips was a little uncertain, but it became less so when she smiled shyly back.

Perhaps she'd have to stop being so hard on Sora for not realising Riku liked him. After all, she'd never guessed he liked her, too.

"Wow." Kairi blushed as soon as she said it.

But Riku's smile turned to wicked grin, and he said with all of the cockiness she was used to, "Yeah."

"I still feel like I should hit you for being prettier than me." She gave a mock pout. "That's so not fair."

"I have a bigger chest, too."

She did smack him for that, and he – she – laughed. It was a nice sound.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I think it will wear off. The spell I was using was in no way intended to be permanent."

"I don't imagine it was supposed to turn you into a girl either," she pointed out with a sniff.

"Uh, no, not really."

She smirked as a flush decorated his cheeks, but he didn't say what he had been trying.

"Still," Riku's eyes slid sideways meaningfully, "I think we can have some fun with this."

Kairi had almost forgotten Sora was even there. She turned to see him leaning forward on the edge of his chair, mouth agape, eyes wide. She half expected him to start drooling at any second. When he realised she was looking at him, he shot upright, knees slamming together and hands shooting to his lap as if to hide something.

The idea of teasing Sora by making out with Riku right in front of him – girl-Riku, no less, something which fried a few of her brain cells, even though she'd spent plenty of time picturing the two boys together – was so very tempting. But there was something that sounded even better to Kairi.

"So are you going to sit over there all day, or are you going to come over here and join in?"

Sora's smile could have lit up the whole of Destiny Island's main street, as he practically launched himself at them. The move nearly tumbled them all of the other side, but when they struggled upright again, the three friends were laughing.

Things were so much better when nobody had to be left behind.


End file.
